This disclosure relates to airfoils. Gas turbine engines and other turbomachines include airfoils in the form of static vanes and rotatable blades. The shape of the airfoils can change based on the operational conditions with respect to stress loads, thermal expansion/contraction and other factors. Typically, the airfoils are designed to particular operational conditions for optimum performance at those conditions.